Stars and Machines
by AcesSpadesKiss
Summary: She is not real... she isnt human... and she is not Cybertronian... what is she?
1. chapter 1

In all of my life, no such has ever felt more alive, unknown to who I am or what this was... It felt amazing...breath-takeing...

It was like that as my eyes fluttered open like a butterfly's wings moving to catching the sun...

Gold blue

It was a field of golden wheat and the sky...it was a vivint shade of blue that would remind my of tropical waters... My hand reached up to the sky where 3 lights shined in the sky...three sun's, a place of untouched hate...

The feeling of warmth and security wrapped around me with a open embrace a wanting inside me turned I felt as I looked around my surroundings of the golden land...my steps were slow and peacefully as I walked across golden life, I was heading nowhere in particular, just the feeling to keep moving...To find something...lost...

The sky was unmoving with the same color, the only thing that changed was the wind...its breezy blows against my skin turned crisp and chilling, but my body was surrounded by a glowing aura of white, the color of warmth or blankness... Of Forgotten...

The steps became more pefounded as I moved faster against the wind and came to a stop ... Everything was still, the air didnt even dare to move, my emerald eye widened at the sight before me...it was another being...just like me..but...its aura...

RUN

the voice with in me screamed and I did... I ran as fast as my limbs would go, the breathing of my breathes were scarce and frightened..the feeling of fear engulfed my aura and turned into purple..Fear...Afraid...scared...

But...there the being was again..it was in front of me and my voting tripped falling to my knees... My long blown locks fell over my shoulder, my bangs covered my eyes... The beings voice rang out like a broken bell, chipped and hammered out of fake steel...

"i have found it at last...a real star"

It reached for me as I jerked back falling back scooting away, what..who was this creature...it stood tall and it wasn't a elf or priest..it was made of metal...pure metal, a glowing fluid of green was for his blood and his eyes weren't stones or jewels of life, it was a machine..what should be its eyes were red like...it glowed red.. My voice slithered out, never speaking before!

"Red...for Rage...hate..injustice.." His aura was nothing..I have not seen a aura..just the taste...of metallic...steel and another flavor... "Hope" that was the flavor..hope was what was in this creatures wish...

" i-its true!, the myths are true!"It laughed in disbelief and the green liquid started to leak in his supposed eyes, were those tears..he was not sad..but...happy?

"Why do you cry but do not feel sadness" I asked st and I up seeing how small I was..but size does not matter... I can feel it...his presence... It emits peace...a wish... "I dont know myself..I have search everywhere to meet you...your kind but..."It's voice died down and a cobalt blue made its way in his Aura, replaceing the hope...

GRANT HIS WISH

The voice inside me called, is that what this being wanted...some wish of my power?, "What's your name?" I asked and reached out and touched His face..I think so it has facial features..it is also a male

He froze flinching from my gesture,But he melted away into my hand as I touched the cold steel, I felt his life flow... It was a spark... Very much to a soul and a heart, it was a source of energy for him...and his kind...

"its Delfron"

Stars_Above_Shine_

Thanks please leave a heart if you want more


	2. Chapter 2

The Male being's name is Delfron, I found his name very creative and time flied by like nothing, I learned more about his kinds as I told him stories..I felt a bond grow between us, it was strong and his Aura was always a baby blue, or Pastel pink, he asked me to sing for him but I never knew how...I never will... I told him that this was a mere reflection of keeping me here, I had no physical form and I wasn't realm

He ignored what I said and always just smiled" you always at me and laughed or frown at me... He was a wired being and...I have loved the company, his hands were huge and I would sit in his hand and tell him stories of brave warriors...but one day he had a confusing queston

"Tell me a Romantic story"he smiled with a small feeling of his engines heating up as he asked me straight in the face and I decided to tell him a story of forbidden Love of 'Romeo juliet' he smiled and laughed at a few parts but he mostly got a distant look when ever I told him about a kiss the forbidden lovers shared...he didnt cry surprisingly when I told him the end, he just held a guilty expression and his Aura turned into a mixture of swirling purple blue...

It was a long time after I told him stories he wanted to be alone, he stood on a hill for two eclipses that stood for a week. I walked to him and frowned feeling a bit lonely as he notixede and made a flustered expression and he fell down on his so called 'Aft'

He calmed doen after a few minutes and picked me up in his palm, his red optics were dimmed to not blind me, his voice was a bit cracked and stuttering...

" I want to try something...may I have your permission?"He trailed off as I tilted my head in confusion, he didnt do anything just waited for my words... "Sure, go ahead and try something crazy" I smiled with a gleeful smile and Delfron made a small smile as his aura turned Pink...

I was about to comment on his aura but he didn't understand auras...and his large metal lips touched mine...

He

Kissed

Me...

_Stars_Shine_Above_


	3. chapter 3

_YOUR_POV_︿_

I froze feeling my self kissed, kissing was a sign of love?,love,love,love,love..., he pulled away from my smaller form and I blinked up at him, his aura was a dawn like pink, he blushed looking away notice in how long he did it. "Why did you kiss me?" I ask swallowing the stutterness in my throat

He looked away his engines heating up rapidly... From the small kiss"i-umm...I wanted to show you my l-love..."He didnt hide the nervousness, he was truly in love, his spark always made his energon pulse faster in him, she was small and fragile, but theost powerful little thing in this whole dimension...and others he wanted the Star's power to resiurect Him from death and Kill Prime...all of them!!!

"Delfron...I..." My voice was silence as the ground began to shake, Delfron held onto me his his steel hands, the golden land was shaking and Delfron panicked looking around and he bolted with me, the wind blasting my ears...

There was a flash of a fallen sun, and the power sent us flying, everything burned and the sky turned blood red... How was I unharmed, I looked up and I felt myself let out a small cry as I saw Delfron, he was above me his body covering me from the blast, he looked at me with his red Optics and he smiled green energon dripping from his mouth.

"I'm fine"he's not fine!

"Are you okay?"Just look at him...

I stared up at him as he chuckled more Energin spurting from his mouth "Delly?" My voice cracked and he stood up and I only cover my mouth in horror, His whole back was melted...his cables were cut and he was bleeding out a lot of energon than hismouth, but, he just forced a smile to" cover up the pain ,just so I wouldn't worry be scared...

"I have felt way wor-"His voice was silenced by the sound of metal against metal and a large iron sword in his chest and another one of his kind stood there holding the sword, his armor was silver white and two golden solar plates in the back, he wore a helmet that Delfron had told my About!

PRIME

"..." The not didnt say anything but its Electric blue Optics glowed and pulled the sword from Delfron servo "Delfron, you disgusting snake!"it growled and kicked Delfron into the side sending him a few feet away and I cried out his name, the Large not held up the sword wibody, the only dangerous hiss

The feeling welling inside me, everything was dark, the land was ashes and the sky was bleeding, I fell to my knees feeling my tears well up in my emerald eyes and I Cried... My tears falling onto the ground as I was afraid, what has happened, I can't do anything,why,why,why,why,why

stop it

You can stop all of this

All you have to do...

Is sing...

"NovaPrime..I see you are as lively as ever"Delfron laughed as Energon covered his whole body, the only thing he can do right now..is hope, hope that the little star is alright in safe,but his hope was shattered as he heard crying, small frightened cries of fear, his spark shattered his eyes widened as he saw his little star on her knees crying..for him!

NovaPrime also saw this and felt his spark tighten in guilt, what this little creature was made his spark feel weak and his strength turn into rust...

Until her voice echoed in the burnt down valley...

once..or twice..we all had a cry

We fell to our knees, we scream and cry

Hopeing for a new life we do...

Can I wish

Upon a life,in this dead world

Or

Am I just not worth the time?

Hear my prayer from above I swear I'll be nice

Just a little favor...

From me

The air had cleared from ash and I were No longer on my knees, and the sky was orange and pink, the ground was green, so the wind tasted sweet messing with the robots smell, but after that song I looked up to the two

"Goodbye"

And I dissapered from their sight, no longer aloud in this biome that was madejusy for me. I have used my powers and now must go live in the heavens

"We have a wish!"they both said and they stared at each other with poker like faces

"we wish, you had a new purpose"

AS YOU SHALL WISH

_Stars_Shine_Above_Us_

Hi everyone!

Please like this story, I worked hard on thisლ(́౪‵ლ)


	4. Chapter 4

_Unknown POV_

"Sir, what are you building?" A young sparkling asked with its curious Optics That glowed at the sight, it looked like a warrior of a Autobot..but its painting color was pink and white streaks on the helm, the war mask that I made for optimas prime was also colored black with a symbol of purple on its servo.

"I'm creating a dream" I smiled at the child and looked back as sparks were flying everywhere making a chest plate to cover what looked to be a sphere like cystal. "Sir, that doesn't look like a spark.." The Sparkling pointed out and I chuckled

"Child..that is something that no other Cybertron will have, this body, was a mere idea that haunted me in my sleep, until I started making plans...whenever I slacked off the dream would only come again.." My voice cracked as the cords were being applied and Energon flowed into them, though it wasnt being pulsed...because the sphere wasn't awake yet...

"So sir?, if you dont mind me asking...what is that thing Replaci its Spark?" The sparkling frowned his optics narrowing as I sighed out at the nearly finished body

"that my son..."

"Is a Star"


End file.
